This invention relates generally to sunglasses and more particularly to sunglasses that are adjustably and removably attachable to the visor of a person's cap or the brim of a hat.
The need for sunglasses and disadvantages associated with conventional sunglasses are well known. Most sunglasses are similar to conventional eyeglasses or spectacles. There is generally a main frame, which includes a pair of lenses or a single continuous lens, and a pair of temple bars at opposite sides of the main frame. The temple bars rest on the wearer's ears or partially encircle the ears from above; the center of the main frame is adapted to rest on the user's nose. The temple bars are hinged to the main frame for folding into a position substantially parallel with the main frame or the temple bars may be at right angles to the main frame for wearing.
Such sunglasses, including a main frame and temple bars are not convenient for use when playing golf. Typically golfers wear caps with visors. The standard sunglasses interfere with proper seating of the golf caps and vice versa. Also, in playing golf the player frequently moves his head up and down, i.e., before, during, and after, a swing. In addition, individual golfers have different facial and eye characteristics and have varying habits. Thus, the optimum position of sunglasses varies from golfer to golfer.
In the prior art, adaptions of conventional sunglasses have been made wherein the temple bars were eliminated and the main frame, with the desired tinted lenses, was attached to the headgear of the user. In many instances, these devices have the disadvantage of permanent attachment to the headgear, such that the sunglasses are always present, even when the need for sunglasses is absent. The sunglasses cannot be readily placed on a new cap when caps are changed. Also, some of the prior art pivotable sunglasses were so complex in construction and heavy that the cost of the pivot device could outweigh usefulness.
In many of the earlier devices, the distance between the sunglass frame and the user's eyes was not adjustable. This is of course disadvantageous as many users have a preference for such positioning of sunglasses.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive, lightweight mounting for sunglasses that is simple and easily attached to a cap visor or to the brim of a hat. Advantageously, such device should provide lens tilting, readily adjustable spacing between the sunglass and the user's face, and simple attachment to the cap or hat without need for complex or expensive components.